1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to steam irons and, more particularly, to an improved water gauge structure that is highly visible and gives a continuous indication of water level in the tank at all times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide steam irons with some form of water level gauge for visual observance of the water level during ironing. Various types of gauges are used to monitor the water level, some indicating the level only when the iron is in a vertical or filling position and others indicating the level only when the iron is in a horizontal ironing position and some indicating water level in both positions. Such gauges have been somewhat complex structure using tubes or relatively large openings in the side walls or top walls of the iron and generally requiring numerous parts that must be accurately fitted during assembly. Similar water level gauges are common in other arts such as tanks, and all such gauges designed to indicate the water level of the container in which the gauge is disposed.